Kink On Tap 49
Panel *Maymay (@maymaym) **maybemaimed.com *Emma (@helio_girl) **FollowsTheSun.com *Blue Gal (@BlueGal) **bgalrstate.blogspot.com *Arvan Reese (@SexGenderBody) **SexGenderBody.com Topics *DOMA decisions released (ruled unconstitutional by federal court judge) *What Would You Do If a Gay or Lesbian Were In Your Shower?' and Other Pentagon Survey Questions - Political Punch *The Anti-Lesbian Drug - Newsweek ** @ 28:30 *Korean Sociological Image #42: Sunset for the Red She Devils? | James Turnbull *2010 World Cup: Jemele Hil on HIV-Positive, Co-Ed Soccer Leagues - ESPN Soccernet *Broadway Bares... just not on this blog (Dubetube) *Think Progress » Wisconsin GOP U.S. Senate candidate wants to outlaw homosexuality and pornography. Notable quotes * "Witty remark." **-- Panelist @ 00:00 External references *Driftglass and Blue Gal Podcast *President Obama: Don't appeal the DOMA decision *Lakoff: Why Conservative Lies Spread and What Progressives Can Do to Fight Them *2010 DoD Comprehensive Review Survey of Uniformed Active Duty and Reserve Service Members *World Cup Fever: Has it Really Led to an Increase in Trafficking? *Bill in Exile - Question of The Day - July 8, 2010 *Evil Slutopia Chat room quotes *Clinton signed a bill that arrived on his desk with veto proof majorities. Republican Bob Barr was the prime mover behind the bill. Vanburen51544 @ 00:25:45 UTC *It falls into the same kinda thing for parents, only they cannot say, "some of my best kids are gay". Tengrain @ 00:35:48 UTC *Eh. Innies and Outties. Tengrain @ 00:37:03 UTC *Dr. Seuss and the star-bellied sneetches + "Gattica" ruined me for joining eugenics cults forever. driftglass @ 00:42:48 UTC *Bah, said badly... I mean, prenatal changes with steroids can have wide ranging effects, it's not just on genitals.. b/c steroids are not just targeted chemicals. they aren t that specific. xMech @ 00:48:48 UTC *Circumcision is basically ritual. Stalin's Lysenkoism tried to force the inheritance of acquired traits. This actually does what Lysenko promised. driftglass @ 00:54:05 UTC *Like it or not, we are in fact 10-15 years away from being able to radically alter the genetic characteristics of humans. What happens when a 300 million dollars can buy you 300 years of additional life? driftglass @ 01:02:34 UTC *What happens when some people can upload themselves into the machinery and internet that control the lives of the rest of us? sexgenderbody @ 01:03:51 UTC *The lure of the exotic MollyRen @ 01:15:34 UTC *"I pegged him for hours and hours and hours..." MollyRen @ 01:16:50 UTC *The culture says that women should not enjoy sex, let alone want it. Tengrain @ 01:17:16 UTC *From the Apple onward, the male alibi has been "I couldn't control myself" to which I say, "Grow the fuck up and stop embarrassing my gender" MollyRen @ 01:18:32 UTC *Good luck getting rid of all the porn. when I was a kid with no internet, I jerked off to Norse myths :-p MollyRen @ 01:33:57 UTC *A society that gets rid of all its troublemakers goes downhill. - Robert A. Heinlein Bluegal @ 01:36:32 UTC Additional links *Behind The Benevolent Facade Of Eugenics, A Genocidal Monster Lurks! *Preventing Homosexuality (and Uppity Women) in the Womb?